


【锤基】借宿的人[现代AU]

by RiaRia77



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaRia77/pseuds/RiaRia77
Summary: 现代AU沙漠动物保护者索尔 X 摄影师洛基旧文修改+更新了一段。梗概：沙漠动物保护基站工作人员索尔在沙漠捡回了昏迷的摄影师洛基，和之后发生的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 序：借宿的人，当他离开时，不经意间顺带抽走了这间屋子的灵魂，留下只有或美好或痛苦的记忆，在每个夜深人静时刻再度侵袭。

黄沙满天，狂风大作，周围的一切看起来都毫无分别。

只有令人窒息的黑暗。

他迷路了。

沙尘暴让他和团队走散了。

独身一人寸步难行，脱水和体力消耗过度让他直接倒在了沙漠里，放弃了一切。

……

“醒了？”屋内低沉的声音响起，金发男子快步走向床边坐下。

他困难地挣扎坐了起身子，接过男人倒来的水，不要命似的拼命灌了下去，声音中还是略带沙哑，“我在哪？”

“我也很高兴认识你，洛基。”他看着眼前这个仿佛惊慌的小野猫的男人，忍不住露出笑容，拿过水杯再倒了一杯水，“慢点喝，你在沙漠里晕倒了，我巡视的时候碰见你，把你带回来了。现在你安全了。”

“他们呢？”他揉了揉自己一头黑发，是已经被清洗过的，没有留下沙子的痕迹，身上也已经换上了干净的衣服。脑子清醒过来后，索尔又恢复了平淡的样子，绿眼睛一亮，开始环视四周，对周围环境进行评估。房间很小，装修平平无奇，但还算干净整洁，生活气息浓重，看起来也不像旅馆。

“他们？我只见到了你一个人，不过你当时一直死死抱着这个，应该对你很重要吧。”男子拿过旁边的一个相机包，递给了他，“顺带说一句，我叫索尔，是这个保护区的工作人员，也是这个基站的负责人。”

快速的思考一下被眼前这个男人打断了，洛基才发现自己甚至还没有正眼看过他，金发蓝眼，高大健壮，看起来的确是能在沙漠好好生存的人。

“谢谢！”洛基接过相机包立刻打开相机查看，“幸好照片都还在！对了，我叫Loki，你好像知道了，我是摄影师，来这里拍照的。”

“嗯，我在你包里的证件看到了你的名字。这里是这片沙漠的基地之一，平时只有我和几个同事在这里。”话毕，索尔便起身准备离开，“我还有事，你先休息一下，桌上有一些饼干和面包可以充饥，很快可以吃晚餐，我再去叫你。”

洛基又喝了几口水，“嗯…谢谢。”

索尔带上门下了楼。

洛基下了床，在房里走动观察着。

房间里没有什么娱乐性的电子产品，只有床边书桌上有一台比较老式的台式电脑，书架上摆满了的都是各类动植物和地质相关书籍。

其中唯一一本摄影集吸引了洛基的目光，名字是，沙漠，作者是，Thunder。

洛基抽出那本摄影集，黄沙色的封面上只有沙漠二字，随手翻了翻，里面几乎都是各种沙漠动植物的照片，骆驼、沙鼠、耳廓狐、沙丘猫，沙漠玫瑰、紫杆柳、白刺，还有很多他根本认不出来的物种。而图片旁的配文基本都是一些对动植物简单的介绍，只有少数是作者流露真情实感的文字记录。

洛基没有仔细去看整本书，但专业摄影师的角度来看，整体来说，照片的确拍得挺好的。

翻到书的最后一页，夹了一张有些许泛黄的照片，是索尔的照片。

洛基抽出照片，拿近了仔细观察着。

索尔坐在越野车顶上，金色的长发低低扎成一个小团子，散落的发丝被微风吹起，微笑着抬头看着蓝天，好像没有任何烦恼。他的眼睛很蓝，很清澈，不含一丝杂质，很好看，很简单。

反过来看照片右下角的日期，原来是七年前了，即使当时的样子，与现在并无太大的差别，除了剪掉的长发和更复杂的双眸。

洛基微微一笑，把书和照片都放回了书柜。拉开了一旁的衣柜，里面都是一些纯色的T恤、卫衣和工装裤，还有几件全黑带反光条的防风衣。

“ 无趣。”洛基关上衣柜，便听到后面传来了几声轻笑。

“沙漠的生活当然是无趣的。”索尔微笑着半倚在门边，双手交叉在胸前，“下楼吧，我把我几个同事介绍给你。”

索尔回头走下楼梯，洛基跟在他身后，“我要找我团队的人，我们还有一组公益项目的照片没有拍。”

“我会帮你的。”索尔回头看了洛基一眼，又继续往前走。

洛基略带欣喜地拍了一下索尔的肩膀，“谢谢啊，不过我还想在这再多呆几天，给我自己的摄影作品找灵感，可以吗？”

“你想呆多久都可以，只要你不嫌这里生活艰苦。”索尔走到餐桌前，一一介绍旁边的几位同事，“这是霍根，范达尔，希芙，我们这个基站的工作人员。这位是简，最近在这里观察动物的科学家。”

洛基跟他们一个个握了手，最后对着简说，“可以带我一起去看看吗？那些野生动物，之类的。”

简礼貌地微笑回应，“当然可以。”

晚餐是一些普通的补充能量的食物，沙拉、面包和一些肉，生活的确有点艰苦。原本嘴就挑，胃口也不太好，洛基随意吃了一些便停下来了，但出于礼貌并没有离席，看着大家轻松的聊天，也不怎么插嘴，只是一直注视着对面简和索尔有些亲密的交谈。

“所以洛基，你们团队是要和哪个基站进行对接？我可以帮你联系看看。”索尔看着这个安静得有些过分的男人，终于忍不住发问。

放空许久的洛基突然回了神，语气有些迷糊地说，“啊？哦…好像是叫阿拉斯加，不对，阿斯加德，还是什么的，我也记不太清了。”

“阿拉斯加！？哈哈哈哈哈！！”霍根突然大笑不停，“那我们是雪橇犬吗！？”

其他几人也被霍根逗笑了，只有洛基有些懵，向索尔投去一个问号。

但还没收到回复，身边的范达尔已经大呼小叫起来，拍了拍洛基的肩膀，“我们这就是阿斯加德基站啊，原来你就是下周要来拍摄的团队的摄影师啊！那可就省事了，你就在这住着吧！”

“这样啊，那麻烦你们照顾了。”洛基露出他标志性的微笑，礼貌却迷惑人心。

索尔半眯着眼睛，思考了一下，“之前的摄影团队名单上好像没有看到你的名字。”

洛基无奈地摇了摇头说，“哦…原本那个摄影师听到要来大沙漠，临阵脱逃了。摄像团队的领队跟我很熟，知道我正好要到沙漠来拍我的新作品，就把我抓来了呗。”

“这样…”

索尔抬眼便看见洛基偷偷憋住了一个已经到嘴边的哈欠，眼睛有些微微泛红，昏迷了一天精神状态还不是很好，因为礼貌却一直没有离开，有些脆弱的样子让人看着实在是又可爱又心疼，“洛基，你吃好了就先回去休息吧。”

洛基感觉自己仿佛被天神拯救了，天知道他又多想倒头继续睡大觉，他略带歉意地点了点头，便起身了，“抱歉，你们继续，我先上去了，谢谢款待。”

“去我的房间就可以了，其他房间还没收拾出来。”索尔补上一句。

洛基一个眨眼表示明白，索尔却被这个眨眼弄得不明不白。

或许他从来都不知道，自己不经意的举动总能轻易挑拨他人的心弦。

\-----------

不到半小时后，索尔上了楼，发现洛基已经倒在床上呼呼大睡了，蜷缩着身子看起来只有小小一只，没盖好的被子有一半垂到了地下，微微掀起的衣服下露出了白皙的皮肤。

索尔轻手轻脚地把洛基抱到床的内侧，仔细盖好了被子，移动时怀里的人还迷迷糊糊地发出了不耐烦的声音。

“还不是怕你掉下床…”索尔无奈地笑了笑，坐在一旁的书桌前，在笔记本上写下今天的工作记录。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙漠动物保护者索尔 X 摄影师洛基
> 
> 第二章梗概：观星夜聊促进感情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 借宿的人，当他离开时，不经意间顺带抽走了这间屋子的灵魂，留下只有或美好或痛苦的记忆，在每个夜深人静时刻再度侵袭。

无边黑暗和扑面而来的黄沙困住了自己，拼命奔跑却怎么也无法逃离这漩涡，熟悉的无助和窒息感再次袭来。

洛基猛地从梦中惊醒，一下睁开眼坐起身，身边没有人，只有床头一盏暖黄的小台灯亮着，旁边的小闹钟显示着现在正是凌晨两点半。

距离他从晚饭后睡着已经过去了将近八个小时了。

他的喉咙干涩得发疼，伸手发现床头柜上有个保温杯，咕噜咕噜便喝下小半杯温水。

洛基刚想感叹索尔是个细心的男人，转念又想到，大半夜的，他不睡觉跑去干什么了？

于是，洛基下了楼，听见房门外有些悉悉索索地响声便开门出去。虽然是8月份，但昼夜的温差很大，外面的凉风让穿着短袖的他不禁冷得颤抖了一下。

篝火，几张空着的躺椅，躺椅上盖着外套睡着了的简，和仰望星空发呆的索尔。

听到声响索尔便坐直了起来，看到洛基便眼神示意他到自己身边的躺椅坐下。

“我没有打扰你们吧。”洛基坐在索尔身边的空椅上，搓了搓手，又伸手到火边取暖，压低了音量说道。

“当然没有。”索尔见状便脱下了自己的外套披到了洛基身上，“穿上衣服，晚上冷，容易着凉。”

洛基婉拒了索尔的好意，可他执意要自己穿上衣服，最后实在拗不过他才任由他往自己身上披上了衣服。

“这个氛围，很适合促进感情。”

洛基不带感情色彩的语气不知怎地却让索尔有些恍神。索尔下意识地挠了挠头，侧过脸看着洛基，有些语无伦次了，“是啊，不是…是的，我的意思是，刚刚大家都聚在篝火边聊天，的确适合促进感情。”

“嗯哼。”洛基直勾勾地看着篝火，突然躺在了躺椅上，闭着眼睛感受风吹过的痕迹，“和简，你们认识很久了吗？”

“也没有很久，不到一个月的样子吧。”索尔话毕便开始静静注视着洛基的侧脸，黑色长发垂在耳边，从额头鼻梁到下巴的线条流畅而美好，一时竟呆住了。

“嘿，嘿？索尔？”直到洛基的话打破了沉默，索尔才从恍惚中回过神来。

“嗯？”

“你应该会认星座吧，可以教我认认看吗？“洛基依旧控制着自己的音量，保持在不会吵到简的状态，但语气中的欣喜却掩盖不住，”我在纽约从来没有看到过这样的星空。”

“当然。你往北边看，明显的勺子状就是北斗七星，勺子开口处前两颗星星，它们的连线再延长大概五倍，那边有一颗很亮的星就是北极星。从北极星往北斗七星的相反方向，距离差不多的地方，有五颗星排成W形，就是仙后座了。*”  
(*关于认星座的方法是我从知乎搜来的，其实我也不懂啊。)

索尔认真地看着天空，拉过洛基的手，比划着指向不同的地方，带着他几乎认遍了那些能被清楚辨认的星座。

良久，两人才结束了关于普及天文知识的对话。

索尔站起身舒展了一下筋骨，往外走了几步，掏出口袋的骆驼烟点了一根，一吸一呼，浓烈的烟味瞬间随风散开。

洛基也走上去与他并肩，拿过索尔刚点燃的烟吸了一口，吐出青烟，略带调侃地说，“认星座这招真的很适合撩妹，以前用过？”

索尔无奈地再抽出了一根烟叼在嘴边，打火机却没了油。洛基讪笑几声，凑到他面前，用自己的烟帮他点燃了烟。两人的距离近得有些过分了，索尔只感觉耳朵都发烫，偏偏面前这个人却镇定自若，不知道心里在想什么，又一次露出标志性的迷人笑容。

“谢谢。” 索尔深吸一口烟，直面着前方的沙漠，又吐出烟雾，“第一次，而且是你让我教你的啊。” 

“的确挺好用的。”

“随便用，我不收版权费。”

“哈哈，撩妹我用不上。”

“我也用不上。”

两人就这样有一搭没一搭地聊着，看着无边沙漠，从索尔在沙漠的经历，聊到洛基在城市创作的瓶颈，一直到天渐渐亮起来才意识到已经过去了一整夜了。

“早上好啊两位。”简走到坐在地上的两人身后拍了拍他们的肩膀。

两人同时回头，“早啊。”

简笑了笑，显然，两人根本不知道自己什么时候醒来，更不会知道自己甚至已经进屋洗漱过换了一身衣服了。

“Good buddies, Uh? 可以吃早饭了。”简转身回了屋里，剩下两个人呆坐着。

“所以你是在撩我？认星座？”聊了一夜，最终洛基还是绕回了这个话题。

索尔举起双手表示投降，“你说是就是。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他到底喜欢我还是她？

天刚刚亮起来的时候，柔和却明亮的阳光撒在身上，一切好像都变得很美好。

特别是当你身边还站着一位比这一切都更美好的人。

索尔想着。

洛基想着。

“进去吧，你饿了吧，昨晚也没怎么吃。”索尔拍了拍洛基的肩膀，又露出了他那个阳光得过分的笑容。

没等洛基说话，索尔已经转身走到了屋门口，抵着门等着洛基过来。

该死，能不能收收这个迷人的笑。洛基心里想着，抿了抿嘴，没说什么。

但洗漱完下楼，看到在饭厅帮着简摆着桌上的早餐时，洛基满脑子想起的只有简刚刚说的“Good buddies”两个字。

偏偏这个时候，索尔看到了洛基，摆摆手让他坐下吃早餐，“Come here, buddy.”

洛基从来没有觉得“哥们”这个词这么刺耳过，一言不发坐下了，只是看着他们两个忙活来忙活去。

饭桌上还空无一人，但是洛基早就把任何社交礼貌抛在脑后，拿着刀不停锯着盘里可怜的培根，又咬了几口烤得正好的吐司，每一口都好像是在咬仇人一样大力。

“Hey, 培根得罪你了吗？”

洛基一愣，突然被唤回到现实世界，抬头看到那个人笑嘻嘻地看着自己，“啊…？”低头看了一眼盘子里被切得不成样子的培根，扯了个自己都觉得烂的谎，“哦…培根…我喜欢切的小块的培根。”然后露出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，艰难地叉起碎培根送进嘴里，“嗯…好吃。”

索尔挑起一边眉毛，扁了扁嘴，“Okay…”最后还提高了声调。随后又转身回了厨房。

洛基双手捂住脸，现在只想挖个洞把自己埋起来，这什么丢脸的时刻都被看见了。而且，自己到底在想什么，干嘛对一个刚认识两天，连性向都不明的男人这么上心。洛基拍了拍脑袋，叹了口气，无奈地看着自己盘子里惨不忍睹的培根。

厨房里的索尔偷偷地看完了这一幕，忍不住嘴角疯狂上扬，直到被身后的范达尔拍了一下才回过神来。

“看什么呢。”范达尔顺着索尔的眼神看出去，“新来的摄影师？”

索尔立马摆出一副一本正经的样子，“没有。”

“嗯哼…他挺可爱的。”

“想什么呢？”索尔大力拧了一下范达尔的耳朵，疼得他直嗷嗷叫，甚至引来了外面洛基的目光，“人家是来工作的。”

“okokok我不想我不想。”范达尔一脸委屈地揉了揉耳朵，小声嘟囔着，“明明就是看上人家了…还工作…”

但是还是被索尔听到了，再次警告时地把手放在范达尔耳朵上，“你耳朵还要不要了？”

“要要要！”范达尔一溜烟就跑去了饭厅，离洛基远远地坐下了。

洛基看着这一连串的奇怪动作，心里一堆问号，但是也不好说什么，只是静静坐着等大家都就坐。

早餐又是说说笑笑地过去了，洛基也照旧不怎么说话，只是看着他们，包括对面的索尔和简。

“昨天我们跟你的摄影团队联系上了，一会我和索尔要去城镇里带他们过来，洛基，你要一起去吗？”

洛基看了一眼说话的范达尔，又看了一眼对面侧着头在跟简低声说话的索尔，心中冒起一股无名火，语气有些冲地说，“Why not？”

范达尔感觉气氛有些不对，看了一眼索尔，就擦了擦嘴跑出门去了，“那我先去把车收拾一下。”

希芙也开了口，“简，我们也可以准备出门了，尽量早去早回，晚上沙漠会危险。”

“啊…好的。”

洛基看了一眼简，转念一想，“我可以跟你们一起吗，Ladies。相比那群摄影团队的男人，我对景色更有兴趣。”

希芙一口答应，拉着霍根也立马也出门收拾车了。

索尔把一切都看在眼里，也默默拿了自己的大衣出了门。

……

范达尔坐在驾驶座上启动了车，但是只等来了索尔一个人，一脸疑问探头往外看，“洛基呢？”

“隔壁车。”

索尔的语气冷得吓人，但是范达尔丝毫没感觉出来，自顾自地说着，“你说洛基，是看上你还是看上简了，你们三个的空气，总感觉怪怪的。还有你，你是怎么回事？”

索尔瞄了一眼后视镜，看到还没出发的几个人在车前有说有笑，刚刚的尴尬空气早就不见了。范达尔不提还好，索尔现在脑子里忍不住地在想，是自己还是简，这个问题。仔细回想他也没想起来洛基有向自己说过关于性向的问题，难道是自己一直误会了？

索尔越想越乱，伸手拍了一下范达尔的脑袋，“开车了！”

“喂！就不能好好说话吗……”范达尔又感觉无线委屈，嘟嘟囔囔，用力一脚踩了油门开走了车。

索尔再次盯着后视镜，但只看得到扬起地黄沙和几个不清晰的人影，没看到的是，某个人在不停地看向他的方向。

……

于是，两辆越野车，一辆开向城镇，一辆开向更荒芜的地方。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙漠动物保护者索尔 X 摄影师洛基  
>    
> 第四章梗概：我说我喜欢你。  
>    
> 

“你来这多久了，简。”

副驾驶上的洛基打破了过分安静的空气，侧头看向后座的简。

“大半个月。”

“你在这研究什么呢？”

“各种动植物。”

“那我们现在去哪？”简过分简洁的回答让洛基没了意思，转回来问正开着车的霍根。

意识到洛基是在问自己，霍根才看向远方，“我们要去前面的保护区，那边经常有花豹的盗猎团伙，一是去巡视一下，二是带简去观察一下。”

“这样啊，花豹的确是很美丽的动物，是吧，简小姐？”

“嗯。”

…

经过三个多小时的车程，索尔和范达尔终于在正午前从荒漠里的基站开车到了绿洲的小镇上。

“欢迎你们来阿斯加德保护站。”

索尔与摄影组一行人握手寒暄了一会，便带着他们在镇上转了转，介绍这边的环境和风土人情，午餐吃了当地特色小吃，顺带买了一些生活用品和纪念品，就准备赶在日落前返回基站。

“喂？什么事。”刚上车准备启程返回，索尔便收到了来自希芙的夺命连环call，听了两句皱起眉头，“马上回来。”

索尔从副驾驶跳下车走去驾驶座，把一脸懵逼的范达尔赶下车，“你去他们车上带路，我先回去。”

“发生什么事了？？？”

“洛基不见了。”话刚说完，索尔便猛踩一脚油门，扬起一阵黄沙呛得范达尔咳嗽不停。

…

“我们在保护区的时候起了沙尘暴，洛基和我们分开了，现在找不到他…”

“霍根和简现在开车四处找他，我在原地等着，说不定他会找回来…”

“附近很多花豹，还有盗猎团伙…总之你赶快过来，坐标我发给你了。”

希芙的话一下一下地猛敲着索尔的脑袋，索尔除了硬踩油门，什么都不想，用最快的速度出发开向保护区，他不知道自己能做什么。

小镇和保护区正常要开五个多小时的车才到，索尔硬是用了三个小时飙到了目的地。

“怎么样了？”

“还是没有消息…”

“索尔！！”出外勤几天的沃斯塔格招着手，开着一辆四轮的沙漠摩托车出现在索尔视线里。

索尔眯了眯眼，一下在脑里做好了计划，“希芙，沃斯塔格，你们开着这辆吉普继续找洛基，枪拿好，以防万一。”

“那你呢？”

索尔努了努嘴，指着沃斯塔格的摩托车，“我开这辆，容易看清附近情况，有任何消息传呼机随时联系。”

“收到。”

…

“洛基？”

“洛基！”

“洛基…”

索尔在沙漠不停喊着洛基的名字，根本忘了如果引来动物会有多危险。

他只想找回他。

天已经渐渐黑了，传呼机那边都表示应该先回去，明天再继续搜索，可索尔不肯放弃。

“你们都知道在荒漠一晚上有多危险，明天再找，不就是让他去送死吗？”

于是他们便继续寻找着失踪的那个人。

“洛基…你在哪里啊…洛基…”

距离开始搜索已经过去了快八个小时了，依旧一点消息也没有，索尔绝望地抱着头跪在月牙型沙丘的一侧，“洛基，你快出现好不好，我还没来得及说我喜欢你呢……”

似是有人听到他的话语，一声微弱的“Help”从沙丘另一侧传过来，索尔猛地一下弹起来，手脚并用地爬上沙丘，几乎是滚着从翻到了另一侧，浑身是沙，但他不在乎。

因为，那句Help是他发出的，是洛基，洛基劳菲森。

“洛基？洛基！洛基！！是你！！”

打开手电筒确认了是洛基之后，索尔立刻扑到他身边，看着一脸虚弱的按着小腿的黑发男人，满脸心疼把他全身上下检查了一遍，发现被捂住的小腿有一道约十厘米的刀伤，血透过裤子不断渗出来。

“发生了什么事…”索尔把电筒摆在一边固定好，脱下自己的外套给浑身冰凉的洛基盖上，又找出随身携带的小急救包里的药物给他清洁伤口，“忍着，会有点疼。”

索尔轻轻卷起洛基的裤子，他白皙的皮肤上鲜红的伤口显得格外刺眼，索尔眉头紧紧皱着，小心翼翼地用酒精棉棒清洁着他伤口的沙子。

“嘶……”本来有些昏迷的洛基，在伤口喷上药水时疼得一下清醒过来了，双手忍不住握紧拳头。

“对不起对不起，我轻一点。”

“不是你的错…啊……”

“马上就好。”

“嗯…”

“我先给你简单包扎一下，回去再处理。”

洛基现在疼得要死，他从来没有受过这样的外伤，但低头看着仿佛比自己还疼的索尔，忍不住笑了出声，“放松一点，你的眉头皱得能夹死蚊子。”

索尔长叹了一口气，给绷带绑上最后的结，抬头盯着洛基，“到底是什么把你弄成这样？”

“这个是仙女座，对吗？”洛基满脸不在意地抬头看着满天星星，指着某一个方向，又向索尔投去一个笑容。

“是的。”索尔无奈地看着他，“到底发生了什么？你知道我有多担心吗？”

“又是一次沙尘暴，和队友走散，我都习惯了。”洛基冷笑两声，刚刚脸上的温暖瞬间消失不见，“只是运气不好，这次遇到了盗猎的，相机拜拜，以后短裤也拜拜了。”

“I'm sorry…”索尔轻轻抚上洛基的脸侧，丝毫没有意识到自己的动作有多暧昧，“还好你没事，我以为我再也见不到你了。”

洛基眼神里闪过一丝惊讶，也有一丝惊喜。他在乎我？

两人的距离越靠越近，有一些事情的答案，并不需要用话语来回答。

冰凉的和温暖的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，舌尖交缠，倾诉着失而复得的欣喜，和隐藏着的无数爱意。

索尔贴着洛基的额头，低声却清晰地说出一句，“我喜欢你，非常非常喜欢。”

“我也是。”

“我还以为你喜欢…”“我还以为你喜欢…”

“简！”同时说出的话让两人同时笑出了声，“哈哈哈哈哈。”

“你学星座，我还以为你要去撩妹…”索尔有点委屈地嘟了嘟嘴。

“你是不是傻？”洛基笑着拍了一下索尔的脑袋，“我不说了，撩妹我用不上吗？”

“那我不也说，我也不用吗！”

“那算打平了。”

传呼机突然响起，索尔才想起要联系队员们，便快速回复了情况，并发送了定位等待他们开车过来。

于是，两人肩并肩躺在斜坡上，仰望星空。

“今天的夜空真美。”

“跟你一样。”

TBC.


End file.
